1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to support mechanisms, and more particularly, to a support mechanism and an electronic device using the support mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a digital album or a digital photo frame, often has a display screen and a support mechanism for supporting the display screen, and adjusting an inclination angle of the display screen. A commonly used support mechanism is a support rod hinged to the back surface of the display screen. In use, an inclination angle of the display screen relative to a plane of a table can be adjusted by operating the support rod.
However, the commonly used support rod often has a slim structure, thus the hinged portion of the support rod and the display screen are easily worn after frequent use. In addition, the commonly used support mechanism does not provide support as well as it should.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.